


I No Longer Wish to Live in such Fear (English version)

by Marta_Ayanami



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 20:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17270663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marta_Ayanami/pseuds/Marta_Ayanami
Summary: It terrified her. Her power, her alien power, it scared everyone.She, who hurt people, and had, ironically, the Power enough to fix them, if only she had their trust, at all."I think it's like a miracle! Your ability. It's awesome!"She's never had a little sister, she imagined her saying a thing like that. Her own Papa never said-- never said--ah!





	I No Longer Wish to Live in such Fear (English version)

She didn't shone, didn't shine, rather, did not light the world up, so gentle. It was her Soul - it radiated the glimmer, so warm...

  
*********  
  
Hotaru thought she the Darkness, and so, that the Sun cannot penetrate the gardens of her soul. That the Sun should weaken her.

Chibi-Usa didn't weaken her.

Had somebody told her of today only yesterday, Hotaru Tomoe would mock--  
  
That shook the core of her disbelief in the fact that anything could ever be good, again. Maybe forever.

If the Moon Goddess blessed you, how hard would your disbelief have to fight to win? Would it be worth it? Would it survive? Gods only know. She, herself, Hotaru Tomoe, was lost in her own sudden lack of answers.

That Light was lost on her, but she could still follow.

She was hopeless, but she would never give up hope of seeing Chibi-Usa.

She was hopeless, but she would never give up on the bottom of Pandora's Box given to her by the little pink-haired spirit of light. On the very bottom, there she was, looking at her with bright eyes. Glad.  
  
She took a deep breath.

She took it.

  
**********  
  
And then, the Messiah came to help.


End file.
